Theron de Merteuil
'Theron de Merteuil '''is an immortal warlock. He is also an original character written by Descensum and faceclaimed by Douglas Booth. An immortal warlock who has lived for over three hundred years, Theron has been through and seen it all. An exuberant and somewhat foolish character, he is an all-around eccentric character to get used to. Background ''Salem Witch Trials Theron was born to a Witch, Elizabeth de Merteuil, and a French artist, Tomas de Merteuil, on June 9, 1689. Since birth, his mother always knew that he was special, seeing that he possessed the likeliness of an infant warlock at his second age. When he was four, however, he showcased his telekinetic ability to his mother by accident, who then chose to confide in the Femme Liaisons — a congregation of hidden witches protecting one another — on what to do. Hiding Theron's ability from his father, Elizabeth chose to reveal herself as a witch in order to explain the odd happenings within the de Merteuil household. In 1693, a year following the beginning of the Salem Witch Trials, Tomas grew anxious about hiding his wife's secret. Eventually, he began to crack and killed Elizabeth in cold blood before planning on turning the axe on his own son. Theron was rescued by the Femme Liaisons, who brought him to a secluded island called Marquise where he trained to use his magical abilities for thirty years. Return to Salem Returning to Salem in 1723, Theron, under the guise of Percy Fletcher, discovered his father's whereabouts. Upon doing so, he also learned that his father had remarried and had adopted his second wife's child. In anger, Theron then confronted his father before killing him, his new wife and her child by setting their house on fire. After, he went to live work on a farmstead outside of town. At the farmstead, Theron-as-Percy found it difficult to control his powers until he met Irving McBride, the son of the farmkeeper. Falling in love, the two produced a mutual romantic connection that was able to calm the pestering voices in Theron's mind. However, when Irving's father learned of their relationship, he launched an attack on Theron which resulted in Theron massacring the entire farm with his telekinetic ability — Irving included. ''The World Wars . . . '' Theron took on the identity of Christopher Jordan and moved to New York City, New York, in 1914 following his time in Salem. There, he would fight four years in the first World War before returning home for twenty-one years. Having suffered from PTSD from witnessing the environment of the war, Theron resorted to the underground scene of New York where he partied all day and night for twenty one years. During this time, he even developed a drug addiction, hoping it would kill him. He would later recover from the addiction, using sex as a device of distraction. When the second world war erupted, Theron was hesitant in joining. However, when he met his second partner, Julius Sweet, who wanted to fight in the war, a part of Theron felt that he was inclined to protect his lover given the nature of his last relationship. Toward the end of the war, Theron would watch Julius get shot out of the sky and killed upon impact. After the second World War, Theron returned to New York, though this time would take over the underground scene completely. Gaining a reputation for his sensual, wacky parties, venereal attitude, and many sexual partners, his true nature was hidden behind a sheath of wild exploits. Personality Theron is an exuberant warlock who philanders with most if not all those he comes in contact with. Insecure of who he is as a person and where he comes from, he often puts up a near self-centred, egotistical front. However, behind closed curtains, he can be vulnerable, given all the torture and death that's been inflicted upon him in his lifetime. In very little occasions does he let someone in, often finding reasons or excuses to seclude himself from those who try to care for him. He does this believing that he can protect those around him from his violent impulses. Abilities Mastered * Telekinesis — The magical ability to move objects with the power of one's mind. * Divination — The magical ability to obtain direct knowledge about an object, person, location, or physical event through means other than the user's physical senses. * Pyrokinesis — The magical ability to create, control, and manipulate fire. * Spellcraft — The affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. Aspirations * Transmutation — The magical ability to instantaneously move from one location to another. * Vitalum Vitalis — The magical ability to balance the scales of life and death. Headcanons * Theron is bicurious, but he leans more toward males. * He has two homes: A villa on a New York peninsula; A built-in underground apartment; A holiday home in the Bahamas. * Theron rarely obtains viruses due to his magical abilities, however if he were to fall sick, he would use spellcraft to help better himself.